fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:FlamesXKeys
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Welcome FlamesXKeys to ! Thank you for your edit to the User:Gerie Mae Togono page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies and Guidelines. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *If you want to find out more about the wiki, check out our Wiki Guide. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to have a job done or join in a community effort it improving the wiki, go check on our Guilds and Teams. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 09:15, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Welcome You're welcome. Good to see that you've done it well. 05:56, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Re:Chat I'm in the chat >.< Gomen. I have business to attend with. But now I'm here. So, here. 06:56, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Image Violation 10:27, May 19, 2014 (UTC)}} Re:α∂∂ιиg ιмαgєѕ ╯.╰ Wiki does not have a program to edit images so you have to edit it on your own mainly in Photoshop. You can remove the text, watermark, and the borders in Photoshop. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 02:53, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Images Editing images are easy. Lolol, dont' worry. When I was new I couldn't even upload anything. XD By the power of screenshot, I will teach you basics. The most recommended site I can give you for editing images online is : http://pixlr.com/editor/ Click that thing to start doing. Of course, click the Open Image from computer icon, and pick the image you want. To this point I will use this image. Next. What image should I only use? Ah. I want this part. First of all, look on the tools. '''On the far left-top-corner, that is a '''crop tool. In crops images. Look: See that rectangle thing? yeah yeah? Now, click enter to see this: Now we are making progress. Now, continue cropping until the "background" cannot be seen anymore. Just like this: There! We are almost finish!! Next up, we must erase the words int he balloon. But how? Now, look at the toolbox again, and click "the obvious eraser-tool", 'located in left, under the pencil tool. Now, this is what I've did: You're pointer looks like a circular shaped. Now now, to make things easier, or I mean, to erase easier, look above the thing.. XD Now, click the "'Brush 50" ''' and change it to this one: After clicking it, we can now erase. See this progress. Be careful not to erase the "background balloon". Continue Erasing and then you have it this super clean.. lolol.: Now we are ready to save! At the top, click File --> then Save. We recommend using PNG than JPEG, so please click PNG. Click Ok, then save where areas, then upload it in Fairy Tail Couples Wiki. \o/ If any misunderstanding, pls reply. \o/ 03:52, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Block